gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV, también conocido como GTA IV o GTA 4, es la décimo primera entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, lanzado para PSP y PS2. Es el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que ha salido para "la nueva generación de consolas", con gráficos mejorados, motor físico completamente nuevo y el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, donde el sol avanza de verdad minuto a minuto, moviendo las sombras de los coches y los edificios. A tan solo una semana de su salida, batió dos récords mundiales, como vídeo juego más vendido, y por vender en el día de su lanzamiento más de un millón de copias. La historia transcurre en una actualización de la antigua Liberty City, donde Niko Bellic, un ex-soldado de Europa llega a América siguiendo "el sueño americano", impulsado por su primo Roman, que le miente, diciendo que vive en una mansión con varios coches deportivos y muchas chicas hermosas. Durante todo el juego, Niko buscara venganza de la gente que lo traiciono en la guerra, mientras salva a su primo de toda la gente a la que debe deudas. Historia de Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV ha sido un juego polémico incluso antes de que saliera. El 29 de Marzo de 2007, se dio a conocer el primer trailer del juego, y con el toda la expectación que sigue recibiendo. En esa época, el juego saldría a la venta en el mes de octubre de 2007, pero tras varios retrasos, se aplazó a abril del año siguiente. La gente comenzó a discutir que ciudad era la que representaba GTA IV y muchos negaban que fuera Liberty City, pues no tenia nada que ver con la ciudad de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Tras descartar que seria la verdadera Nueva York, los creadores del juego dijeron que se jugaría en la Liberty City que quisieron crear en Grand Theft Auto III, pero que en aquella época no pudieron. Salió a la venta el día 29 de Abril para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. El día de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor físico (physics engine) renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjunción con el motor físico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Luego de muchos rumores, finalmente Rockstar Games decide lanzar Grand Theft Auto IV para PC en noviembre (anunciado oficialmente), y dará más información dentro de poco. Tráilers Existen cuatro tráilers, el primero Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes), Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial), El tercero, llamado Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) y Good Lord, What are you doing? ('' Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?). Originalmente los deberían existir dos de los cuatro trailers, pero debido al retraso que sufrió el lanzamiento, cambiando la fecha de octubre a Abril del año siguiente, se hicieron más trailers. Historia cubriéndose en una pared con una pistola.]] Niko Bellic luchó en la guerra de Serbia, cuando era más joven, su primo, Roman Bellic no peleó en esa guerra porque su madre ahorró dinero para enviarlo a él y a Niko a Liberty City, este se negó, ya que quería pelear. En una ocasión, el y un grupo de 14 jóvenes más -Todos amigos suyos de la infancia- murieron en una emboscada debido a que un miembro de su equipo los había traicionado, solo el y otros dos sobrevivieron, ya que él no los había traicionado, decidió buscar a los otros dos para buscar venganza -aunque en el fondo, lo único que quería era una explicación-. Al acabar la guerra, Su país queda destrozado y sumergido en una profunda pobreza, no pudiendo encontrar trabajo, conoce a Bulgarin, quien le ofrece un trabajo como traficante de personas, pero las cosas no salen bien y un barco lleno de personas se hunde, Niko debe nadar para salvarse, Bulgarin se queda en la ruina y Niko debe huir a Liberty City, decide unirse a la marina mercante donde pasa 7 meses viajando hasta llegar a su destino. Al llegar a América y reencontrase con su primo se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como lo esperaba, que Roman esta lleno de deudas hasta el cuello y que sueño de vivir tranquilo se viene abajo, ya que debe volver a su vida como criminal y asesino a sueldo. Es aquí donde conoce a Mallorie Vargas -quién forma parte de la historia principal del juego y presenta a Michelle y a Niko- la novia de Roman y a Vladimir Glebov su prestamista, quien tiene conexiones con la mafia rusa. A lo largo de las misiones que Niko hace para Roman, conoce a Little Jacob, quien se vuelve amigo y principal proveedor de armas de Niko. En una de las misiones que Vlad encarga a Niko -en la cual, se encuentra totalmente alcoholizado- habla sobre Mallorie y de como son mejores las mujeres en la cama cuando tienen un hombre en casa, en una misión, Roman le comenta a Niko que sospecha que Mallorie lo engaña con Vlad, y pregunta a Niko si lo sabía, a lo cual este solo se queda callado, y Roman lo acusa de desleal, se disculpa diciendo que no sabia que le importaba, y dice que se encargará de solucionarlo y no se quedará parado mientras ponen en tela de juicio su lealtad, en la misión Tio Vlad, es aquí cuando Niko muestra su lealtad a sus amigos y familia al ir a enfrentar a Vlad, su primo trata de convencerle de que "no haga nada estupido" pero este dice que no dejará que otras personas pasen sobre los Bellic, Niko va al encuentro con Vlad y después de una persecución lo mata y tira su cuerpo al río. con una UZI.]] Pero al tener Vlad conexiones con la mafia, sus jefes no se encuentran del todo felices por la ejecución de Vlad, capturan a Niko y a su primo, despiertan en el sótano de la casa de Mikhail Faustin siendo torturados por trabajadores de este para confesar para quien trabajaba, estando a punto de hacerle un corte en la cabeza, aparece Faustin bajando las escaleras y dice "Dios mío, ¿que están haciendo?" a lo cual uno de sus empelados contesta que nada, Faustin se enoja con el y lo mata, Dimitri Rascalov, uno de sus amigos le aconseja que deje de disparar a la gente, Niko explica lo que sucedió, y le encargan hacer unos trabajos, cosa que Niko no acepta, pero Faustin le dispara a Roman en el estomago y Niko no tiene otra opción mas que ceder. Después de unas cuantos trabajos para Mikhail, se revela que él y Dimitri eran como hermanos, ya que fueron a la guerra, encarcelados, huyeron y trabajaron juntos, pero que Mikhail había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y que disparaba a la gente por cualquier nimiedad. Al recibir una llamada de Dimitri, Niko debe acudir a un muelle en playa de hove, donde Dimitri le pregunta que si tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo o morir ¿que elegiría? se le encomienda matar a Faustin, y después de esto hablar sobre su pago, para lo cual Dimitri lo cita en un almacén, pero antes recibe una llamada de LJ y le ofrece acompañarlo. Al llegar a la cita, Niko se da cuenta de que Dimitri solo lo uso y lo vendió a Bulgarin, se desata una balacera dentro del almacén, Dimitri y Bulgarin logran escapar y pronto la policía rodea el lugar, ahora Niko y LJ deben huir del lugar. Después de esto, Niko y su primo deben huir a Bohan sur, donde Mallorie ya les consiguió un piso pero antes de esto, Roman le pide a Niko que lo lleve al apartamento en playa de hove, pero al llegar descubren que Dimitri se les adelanto ya que el edificio esta en llamas, al ver esto se dirigen al negocio de Roman y se dan cuenta de que hicieron lo mismo que con su departamento. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es dirigirse a Bohan. Al llegar, Mallorie le da a Niko el numero de un sujeto llamado Manny Escuela quien tiene trabajo para Niko. También le presenta a Elizabeta Torres una conocida traficante droga. Niko cumple encargos para ambos, Manny, quien quiere que las calles estén limpias, pide a Niko que elimine a pandilleros de la zona, para luego grabarlos como parte de un documental, gracias a este conoce a Francis McReary, un policia que esta a favor de la causa de Manny, que ayuda a que las calles esten "limpias". Elizabeta, que tiene problemas con la droga, se molesta con LJ por presentarle a personas que le robaron su "Nieve", y Niko es el encargado de solucionar los problemas, recuperando la droga en el viejo hospital abandonado para después reunirse con LJ, pero un sorpresa arruina sus planes, Michelle, estaba encargada de investigar a Niko, para así llegar hasta Elizabeta, Niko no tiene mas opción mas que entregarle la droga para no ser arrestado. Ahora Elizabeta tiene serios problemas, y estos aumentan cuando mata a Manny Escuela (mas adelante, nos enteraremos que ha sido condenada a 300 años de prisión por trafico de drogas y homicidio), y encomienda a Niko que le entregue el cuerpo a un doctor en Dukes para vender sus órganos. Despues de esto, Niko recibe una llamada de un desconocido con quien debe encontrarse en un muelle en Algoquin; Francis McReary, quien tiene algunos problemas con un chantajista y encarga a NIko que se desaga de el y consiga unas fotos muy comprometedoras de el, algun tiempo despues, debe eliminar al famoso abogado Tom Goldberg, quien prepara una acusaión en contra de Francis. en una PCJ-600.]] Unos días mas tarde Niko comienza a trabajar para Playboy X, un "ganster" amigo de Elizabeta especializado en la venta de drogas, y pronto conoce a su mentor, Dwayne Forge, un pandillero recien salido de prisión que al salir se da cuenta que lo perdió todo (amigos, negocios, dinero, novias...) Niko hace unos cuantos trabajos para estos hasta que, finalmente Playboy le encomienda una misión que hace dudar a Niko: asesinar a Dwayne. Niko dice que se lo pensará, pero dias mas tarde Dwayne lo llama haciendole una proposición parecida: matar a PlayBoy. Ahora Niko debe decidir quien debe morir y quien no: Playboy o Dwayne. De matar a Playboy, Dwayne como agradecimiento, le entrega a Niko las escrituras del atico de Playboy X y se vuelve amigo de Niko, de matar a Dwayne solo recibe 25,000 dolares, y Playboy no vuelve a aparecer en el juego. Al trabajar para Elizabeta, conoce a un criminal irlandes, Patrick McReary a quien debe cubrir en la misón "Luck Of The Irish". Tiempo despues, Packie le pide a Niko que trabaje con el y unos colegas, por lo que debe encontrarse con el en la casa de la Señora McReary, y aquí es donde Niko conoce a Kate McReary comienza a intererarse en ella y ella en el desde que se vieron, y tiempo despues -a petición de Packie- empiezan a salir aunque solo como "amigos". Entre los trabajos que Niko hace con Packie se encuentran: un robo de mucho dinero a la mafia italiana, un robo de "medicamento" y el asalto al banco de Liberty City, despues de esto, el y Niko se hacen amigos. Al ser los McReary una gran familia. Al recibir una llamada de Francis, Niko descubre que el policia y Packie son hermanos, algo obvio dado los nombres. Al terminar de hacer trabajos con Packie, Niko recibe una llamada de este, dandole el numero de sus dos hermanos: Gerald "Gerry" McReary; El más peligroso de la familia McReary, y a Derrick McReary quien luego de participar en el robo al banco de Liberty City, sus hermanos lo vieron por ultima vez durmiendo en una banca en un parque en Alderney. Niko comienza a trabajar para ambos, ayudando a Gerry a poner en contra a las demas familias, y a Derrick, con algunos trabajos de "caridad" y con una venganza en contra de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, liberandolo cuando lo extraditaban a la correccional de Liberty City, para despues asesinarlo. Francis McReary cree que Derrick ensucia el nombre de su familia, asi que queda de encontrarse con su hermano, y pide a Niko que lo asesine, pero Derrick comienza a temer por su vida y le pide a Niko que lo cuide por si Francis trama algo en su contra. Nuestro protagonista debe elegir entre matar a Francis o a Derrick, si mata a Francis, el sobreviviente da las gracias y no vuelve a aparecer, si elimina a Derrick, en agradecimiento, Francis quitará el nivel de estrellas de Niko con tan solo una llamada. Al matar a cualquiera de los dos, la familia McReary invita a Niko al funeral y se desbloquea una misión. Si escoges matar a Francis, la mayoria de la familia McReary se sentira feliz, pero nunca saben que fue Niko quien lo asesinó. en frente de una explosión.]] Niko conoce Ray Boccino, es "quien emborracha a sus amigos", y tiene trabajo para el: recuperar unos diamantes que los Lost tiraron a la basura, antes de que los demas se enteren. Envia a Niko junto con otros tres trabajadores a recogerlos en un camion de basura, despues de hacerlo, estos traicionan a Ray. Niko debe eliminarlos y quitarles los diamantes a cambio de una informacion: La ubicación de Florian Cravic. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, fueron todos en vano: Florian Cravic ahora es Bernie Crane, homosexual y el no fue el que vendio a los amigos de Niko al enemigo. Eso significa que solo existe un culpable: Darko.Es decision del jugador matarlo o perdonarle la vida.Al final solo falta matar a Dimitri o hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino, el don de la familia Pegorino de Alderney. *'Trato': Niko decide hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino. Niko va a encontrase con Phill Bell, el irlandés de los Pegorino. Cuando van ha hacer el trato, Dimitri llama a Niko y le dice que ha matado al comprador y que se va a quedar con la heroina del trato. Metidos en el Platypus, el barco en el que Niko llegó a América, tienen que escapar, pero antes se llevarán el dinero. Cuando lo han conseguido, Niko llama a Roman y a Pegorino para decirles como ha ido la cosa. Roman le dice a Niko que se acuerde de ir a la boda. Cuando Niko llama a Kate McReary para informarla de lo que ha hecho, ella le pierde el respeto a Niko y dice que ya no lo verá mas. En la boda todo va bien, hasta que de repente un matón de Dimitri sale de entre los invitados y asesina a Roman. Tras esto, en la misión A Revenger's Tragedy, Niko y Little Jacob van a por Dimitri y Jimmy Pegorino, que al parecer se han hecho socios. Al final, Dimitri asesina a Jimmy Pegorino. Niko y Little Jacob persiguen a Dimitri hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad, donde allí Niko mata a Dimitri. *'Venganza': Niko rechaza la propuesta de Pegorino, y decide vengarse de Dimitri. Cuando se ha vengado, Niko asiste a la boda de Roman y Mallorie con Kate. Cuando se han casado, Jimmy Pegorino hace un Drive-By y asesina a Kate. Tras esto, Niko, Roman y Little Jacob se dirigen al escondite de Jimmy Pegorino. Cuando llegan, Jacob y Roman van a buscar un helicóptero y Niko persigue a Pegorino. Cuando llegan fuera, Pegorino se va en lancha y Niko le persigue desde la costa con una Sanchez. Cuando se acaba la playa, Jacob y Roman recogen a Niko con el helicóptero y persiguen a Jimmy hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad, donde Niko mata a Pegorino finalmente. Liberty City El juego se desarrola en Liberty City, una ciudad ficticia basada en ''Nueva York, se compone de cinco distritos: *'Broker': La parte de la ciudad con negocios rusos, donde dominan las drogas y el vandalismo. Basado en Brooklyn, Nueva York. *'Dukes': Donde se situa el aeropuerto de Liberty City. Aqui es donde esta el Monoglobo, el monumento más famoso de Dukes. Basado en Queens, Nueva York. *'Algonquin': Lleno de rascacielos, es el centro de la ciudad. Sobre todo llama la atencion su Estatua de la Felicidad. Basado en Manhattan, Nueva York. *'Bohan': Donde se creen que inventaron el hip-hop. Esta lleno de pandilleros. Basado en Bronx, Nueva York. *'Alderney': la parte Industial de Liberty City. contiene una pequeña ciudad dentro de una gran ciudad, Alderney City. Aqui se situa el Centro Penitenciario Alderney. Basado en Nueva Jersey, Nueva York. Jugabilidad .]] Motor fisico y controles *Nuevo physics engine (modelo de física) para las interacciones. *Nuevo motor gráfico. *Nuevo sistema de combate. Historia *El modo decisión, en el que el jugador debe elegir -en ciertos casos- si un personaje muere o no, con sus respectivas consecuencias, como si en un futuro nos agradeciera o si buscara venganza. *Personajes aleatoreos: Se trata de misiones cuyos jefes son personajes a quienes salvamos o conocimos en alguna misión, aunque, hay algunos que simplemente aparecen de la nada. Solo se marcan en el radar cuando se pasa cerca de ellos, a determinada hora. Completar estas misiones supone un 2.5% en el avance del juego. *El sistema de importacion y exportacion ahora es diferente de los otros,aqui seran dos personas las que te encarguen los autos,una es Brucie y la otra es un hombre llamado Stevie. *Misiones de asesino: son misiones secundarias a las que se accede por medio de un teléfono público en Alderney. Nuestro contacto dejara armas y blindaje escondidos en un lugar cercano para ayudarnos a completar la misión. Son diez encargos en total, al terminarlos se desbloquea uno de los 50 Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV: "Codicia de Asesino". Ocio *Habilidad para ver televisión. *Poder quedar con un amigo o con tu novia cuando tu quieras, no ir al marcador en su casa. *Emisoras sin musica, solo dialogo. *Cuando llegues a una nueva ciudad,tendras que entrar a los restaurantes y los bares para que se marquen en el mapa. *Puedes responder a los mails que te envien las empresas,como LoveMeet.net. Novedades *El uso del Taxi como medio de transporte. *Telefono movil manejable y personalizable. *Ver la tele en tu Piso Franco. Aspectos removidos y Eliminados *El gimnasio y la forma fisica. Ya no se puede engordar o tonificar musculos. *Las bicicletas, quads y vortex han sido eliminados. *El tanque y los aviones, aqui no existen. *Las misiones de la ambulancia y de la moto de policía. *Pintar graffitis. *Habilidades de manejo de auto y moto, la resistencia, la musculatura, la gordura, o el sex appeal. *Tomar fotografías y despues guardarlas. *Desaparición del Ammu-Nation como tienda oficial, has sido sustituidas por tiendas clandestinas. *No hay lanzallamas, granadas a control remoto, minigun, extintor, motosierra, katana o gafas de visión nocturna. Muchos expertos en videojuegos opinan que fueron removidas esas características para darle más realismo y "seriedad" al juego. aunque mucha gente echa de menos todos estos aspectos. Referencias a otros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto Referencias a Grand Theft Auto III *En Algonquin,hay una avenida llamada "Bismarck Avenue". Bismarck podria ser una referencia a Marco's Bistro o a un buque aleman de la segunda guerra mundial. *Hay dos misiones con los mismos nombres que 3 misiones de Grand Theft Auto III: "SmackDown" ,"Rigged To Blow" y "Ransom". *Se puede conseguir la ropa de Claude en el atico de Playboy X. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Muchos vehiculos de Grand Theft Auto IV, han sido exportados a Liberty City desde Vice City. *El aereopuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje a Vice City por 300 dólares. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *El aeropuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje en avion a Los Santos por 299 dólares. *El aeropuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje a a Las Venturas por 250 dólares. Multijugador Online GTA IV es la primer entrega de la saga -de sobremesa- que incluye un multijugador online con variadas formas de juego. Desde "Bombardear la base II", "Encargo de la mafia" -individual y por equipos- "Carrera" y "Carrera GTA" en esta última se puede hacer de todo para ganar la carrera, usar armas y/o cambiar de vehículo esta permitido, "Robo de coches" -disponible individual y por equipos- hasta el "Modo libre" donde se puede explorar la ciudad libremente acompañado por hasta 15 jugadores más. El objetivo secundario -Ademas de el de la misión en sí- es obtener dinero para subir de nivel, con el que se obtiene ropa nueva para cambiar a nuestro personaje online. Esta disponible por PS Network y Xbox Live, contando con menos problemas de carga en Xbox Live. Curiosidades *Curiosamente, casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también curiosamente, sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. *Algunas páginas Webs dicen que habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el ladrón, o antisocial. *Muchas personas señalan que la versión de PC será algo más aliviada que la de PS3 y Xbox 360, por el enorme espacio que debe requerir y la gran calidad gráfica que tiene. *Aparición en el juego de la Estatua de la Felicidad, clara referencia a La Estatua de la Libertad. *Se mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de GTA IV las ciudades seguramente serán de otra versión, es decir, que no serán las mismas que en los juegos anteriores.Ej. En Bohan, hay un cartel que dice: Viaje a Los Santos por $299 *En Liberty City (III),las islas eran Portland,Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Ahora fueron cambiadas a Broker,Dukes,Bohan,Algonquin y Alderney. Listas *Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV *Personajes Aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV *Barrios de Liberty City (IV) *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV *Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto IV *Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Trucos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV Polemica Un jóven de 19 años se encontraba en una tienda de Bangkok jugando cuando se quedó sin dinero por lo que pensó que un taxista sería una buena forma de encontrar una solución rápida. El chico agarro un cuchillo vio un taxi, fue y saco al taxista del su auto, como el taxista se resistio le clavo el cuhillo 10 veces. La policía de Bangkok dijo que Polwat Chino, el detenido, quería averiguar si era tan fácil en la vida real como en el juego. Polwat fue arrestado el pasado sábado. Los vecinos del barrio Bang Plad, en el centro de Bangkok, avisaron a la policía cuando escucharon el cláxon de un taxi que conducía marcha atrás en una calle sin salida. El adolescente era el conductor que trataba de recrear una escena del videojuego en la que el criminal roba un coche y trata de evadir a la policía en una persecución. Esto hizo que el videojuego fuera retirado de todas las tiendas en Tailandia. Luego de este episodio dias mas tarde los taxistas catalanes pidieron que retiraran el juego ya que se sentian amenazados a que les pase lo mismo que el taxista tailandés de 54 años. En EEUU también, dos jovenes fueron arrestados por tirar cócteles molotov contra vehiculos cargando las culpas al juego. Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) *Contiene toda la informacion de GTA IV *Mas informacion de GTA IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría: Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría: Juegos